


The Silent Treatment

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Taipi likes to get what he wants.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu
Kudos: 7





	The Silent Treatment

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 14 September 2009

 **Title:** The Silent Treatment  
**Pairing:** Kitayama Hiromitsu/Fujigaya Taisuke (Hirosuke)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~1500  
**Warnings:** PWP. There is no Plot in this Porn. None at all.  
**Summary:** Taipi likes to get what he wants.

The second they were through the door, Taisuke spun him around and pulled him flush against himself, throwing himself back against the door and flinching at the door knob jamming into his kidney.

“Hah.” Kitayama was a breath away and didn't bother pulling back to scold Fujigaya. He let his breath float hotly over Fujigaya's cheek. “If you give me one second I could do that myself. Then maybe you wouldn't hurt yourself throwing yourself at me.” He pushed himself back from the door and Taisuke's heavy-lidded eyes before he could get lost in them, turning to toe his shoes off.

Fujigaya stepped out of his shoes as well and plastered himself to Kitayama's back, reaching his hands around to splay over his chest and mouthing wetly at the back of his neck.

Kitayama closed his eyes against the feel of Taisuke's lips but kept the smirk in his voice. “I'm going to give you everything you want, just let me get into the damned house first.”

Fujigaya sulked but let him go. They both shirked their coats and Taisuke practically whined when Kitayama went into the kitchen and not the bedroom. He leaned heavily against the doorframe looking for all the world like a bored and petulant jungle cat and watched Kitayama get a bottle of juice from the refrigerator, crack it and take a few swigs.

Kitayama eyed him questioningly, attempting to discern exactly how best to play this out but as with most things, he thought Fujigaya would respond best to more attention rather than less. He set the bottle half-empty on the counter.

Fujigaya's frown began to fade.

“Okay, let's go.” Kitayama announced, unzipping his hoodie and Fujigaya broke into a full-on grin, teeth gleaming and eyes sparkling with mirth and anticipation. Kitayama's stomach twisted under the force of self-satisfied Fujigaya.

He advanced on Fujigaya quickly, not slowing as he got closer, hand reaching around the back of Fujigaya's neck and pulling him into a searing kiss while simultaneously pushing him backward into the opposing wall.

Taisuke grunted softly at Kitayama's weight slamming him into the wall but couldn't have torn his mouth away from Kitayama's full, insistent lips long enough to voice any displeasure even if he had felt any, which he hadn't. He loved getting what he wanted.

Kitayama pushed him forcibly down the hallway, Taisuke only resisting because he liked the feel of being pushed, and into the bedroom, pulling off their shirts on the way.

Taisuke let himself be shoved down onto the bed, small quick hands deftly unfastening his belt, swiftly pulling off his pants and boxers, cruelly letting the fabric drag over his erection, not giving half enough friction. 

Kitayama hovered over him, let his lips and breath graze Taisuke's skin, teasing. Taisuke's resulting moan raised gooseflesh on his arms and sent fiery heat shooting straight to his groin. He didn't know why he bothered pretending that he didn't want this just as much as Taisuke clearly did except that he loved the look on Taisuke's face when he thought that he'd won something and letting himself be persuaded never failed to have Taisuke feeling like the cat who got the cream, which was a pretty fair analogy, really.

Fujigaya wrapped an arm around his back and pulled Kitayama close on one side, deliberately leaving one of his arms free. He raised one knee and slid his foot higher on the bed, bumping Kitayama's hip with his knee in a clear invitation. Silently, he quirked an eyebrow and half a smile as if to say 'Ne, Hiromii-. . .I'm naked and on the bed. What are you going to do with me now?'

Kitayama wrapped a hand around him and swallowed Taisuke's gasp, using the opportunity to slide his tongue into Taisuke's inviting mouth. Kitayama stroked him fully, dragged lips and teeth over his skin, eliciting sighs and shivers of pleasure. He reveled in the clutch of Taisuke's hand on his shoulder, the arch of his body against his own, the greedy whine that echoed in their shared breaths.

They'd both known what they were here for long before they made it into the bedroom so the press of a tube of lubricant into his hand was not as surprising as it was annoying. Annoying that Taisuke was still lucid enough to be so surreptitious, he hadn't even noticed the tube before now, even more annoying that he was being rushed.

He hadn't even gotten his own pants off yet, although the way Taisuke was gripping him through the fabric and distractedly failing to get said pants open threatened to end things for Kitayama before he ever made it to that stage. In any case, he wasn't about to be prodded along by Taisuke's persistence regardless of how hot it was.

He pulled away and stood next to the bed. When Taisuke tried to follow him he pushed him back down into the covers by one shoulder. “You stay put.” Kitayama shucked his pants and boxers but didn't immediately retake his place in bed with his all-too-eager bandmate.

Fujigaya wasn't close enough to the edge to suit his liking. He slicked up a few fingers and leaned over Fujigaya on the bed. Trailing the fingers of his dry hand down Taisuke's chest, tickling his stomach and the sensitive skin where his hip met his thigh, Kitayama pressed a finger up against the puckered pink flesh of his opening and at the ensuing hitch of breath, slid it slowly inside.

Taisuke inhaled sharply through his teeth, a sort of inward hiss that shocked Kitayama in its indication that Taisuke hadn't done this in a while. Still, he said nothing. That was starting to irk Kitayama. He began stroking and stretching, quickly sliding a second finger into Taisuke, a little too quickly. Not quickly enough to _really_ hurt him, he just wanted to get a rise out of him. 

He moaned, he whined, but he said nothing. Kitayama worked in a third finger and, without preamble, pressed them expertly against his prostate. Fujigaya practically screamed, crying out incoherently, his hands fisted hard into the bedspread, head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Kitayama leaned down to nose at his cheek and whisper, “Say something, Taipi. The silent treatment is weirding me out.”

Fujigaya barely managed to groan, “Hiromii-” before Kitayama took his mouth savagely. He didn't stop stroking, though, and soon Taisuke was a writhing mess, body quivering with the need to come. 

Kitayama pulled back and looked down into his cloudy, desire-blind eyes. “Ask me nicely, Taipi.”

“Please. . .” he mumbled.

“Eh? What was that?” he grinned affectionately at Taisuke and nibbled at his shivering lower lip. They both liked this game.

Fujigaya's eyed opened lazily, and gazed up at him warmly. “Please fuck me, Hiromii.”

Kitayama kissed him sweetly before pulling back to roll a condom on and position himself at his opening. He hitched Taisuke's legs up and pushed steadily inside him, earning a deeply relieved, throaty sigh. He paused. Taisuke was tight. He set a torturously slow rhythm. 

He was glad he'd worked Taisuke up first because even with his endurance, which was considerable, thank you very much, Taisuke spread out like a needy, trembling buffet, so tight and letting out breathy moans on each slow, shallow thrust was going to do him in rather quickly. 

As his thrusts deepened, so did the delicious sounds Taisuke was making, each of which viciously stoked the fire at the base of Kitayama's spine, fire that was licking up his spine and threatening to melt his brain and send it dripping out of his ears the way the evidence of Taisuke's pleasure was dripping out of his cock.

Kitayama met Fujigaya's hooded eyes, swiped his thumb through the sticky precome, brought the thumb up to swipe his tongue across the pad of it, testing Taisuke's taste and his reaction. 

“Yeah,” Taisuke breathed and bucked his hips up into Kitayama's thrusts, “yeah, yeah.”

Kitayama curled his hand around Fujigaya's aching cock, timing his strokes to his thrusts and if his hand was shaking a little then it was only because Taisuke was so hot, so tight, nearly suffocating him and chanting “ _Mitsu, Mitsu, yeah, oh god_ ” like a mantra, like a hymn, his whole body thrumming the counterpoint and . . .

“ _Oh. Fuck. Yes._ ” Taisuke shouted as he came finally, messily, all over his stomach and Kitayama's hand.

Taisuke tightened impossibly around him and Kitayama made it two, three more shallow thrusts before he thought he'd die and Taisuke whimpered as Kitayama pulled out, tore off the condom and came in hot bursts over the cooling come already decorating Taisuke's belly.

Kitayama collapsed to the bed beside him and was nearly asleep when Taisuke came back from wiping himself off and cuddled up to Kitayama's back with an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Feel better, Taipi? Is that what you wanted?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Can I sleep here?” Taisuke asked but Kitayama was already out so he decided that silence meant acquiescence and snuggled in.


End file.
